There is Always Up
by Lasko
Summary: NO LONGER A ONESHOT:Twelve years after agreeing to be apart of the Avengers Initiative, the Wizarding World deems Harry a threat to the public and is out for his blood. While sight-seeing in the Muggle world and in hiding from the Ministry, Harry is contacted by Romanov with a crisis at hand.
1. So, starts another tiresome journey

**Recently found the Avengers/Harry Potter crossover category, and was inspired to write one myself. I really liked the idea of Harry not ageing when he became the Master of Death. Also ONESHOT, I can't stay with a story for the life of me. I'm already bored with this concept. However if I do find some inspiration to continue it, I probably will. **

* * *

"You're a slippery person Mr. Potter." Nick Fury commented as he sat directly across from Harry in a round table. Harry shot him a half hearted smirk, his hands tapping the arm rests as he observed Fury. Fury narrowed his eye as he steepled his fingers looking back at the green eyed wizard. Fury had a yellow folder stuffed to the brim with files, he slid it towards Harry, who raised his eyebrows a tired look overcoming his face. Harry opened the file, his features expressionless as he read the contents.

"I want you in the Avengers initiative." Fury started in a no nonsense kind of voice. Harry glanced sharply at Fury, the eighteen year old look far older than his eighteen years. Harry didn't know what to say, and he voiced this.

"I don't know what to say." he admitted truthfully. Fury nodded his head in a curt nod.

"understandable, Minister Shacklebolt has made me completely aware of your situation, and that you may not be mentally prepared to handle an potential crisis if it should ever occur. However, I would like to point out that this crisis may never occur. We at S.H.I.E.L.D. just want to be fully prepared for a crisis that our military is not. Now, Mr. Potter I will give you time to think this over, but I will expect an answer tomorrow at the absolute latest." Fury said his tone never changing from that serious monotone.

Harry grimaced as Fury brought this up. Shacklebolt had pulled him aside one day warning him about this. That S.H.I.E.L.D. might one day try to recruit him. As he read through the initiative he was conflicted. Bringing together a rag tag team of superheroes in a time of absolute crisis? He wasn't so sure. Although this had the potential to be great, it also had the potential to be a complete disaster.

"We at S.H.I.E.L.D. would greatly appreciate your consideration into our group. Good day, Mr. Potter." Fury ended cordially as he stood himself up and left the grey walled rooms. Harry mulled over the contents of the folder for a few more minutes, thinking to himself. Fury did say 'if'. This could never happen, just as a safe team, just in case. Still. Harry couldn't help but think to himself. This could end very badly.

When Fury came around the next day, Harry accepted.

As the years passed, Harry noticed something strange. After being fast tracked through the Auror program with Ron, the two had become lead Aurors at record-breaking ages. Ron finally got the recognition that he's been wanting all his life, married the girl of his dreams, Hermione, and was on his way to being a father. For the first time in his life Ron was happy with it was going.

Harry was satisfied with how his life had been going, he'd had a few ups and downs. One of them being how he'd caught Ginny cheating on him with some boy she met in the bar. Another thing that made it so much worse was that was the night he was going to pop the ring out, and hope for a future with a bunch of Potter children running through their house.

She hadn't even been ashamed about it. Ron was livid, and so were the rest of the Weasley's. Molly had actually slapped her. They were all ashamed of their daughter, but Harry smoothed it over, saying it was his fault for making her wait so long. He had talked to her, telling her that he hoped she was happy with whoever she was bedding, because that was the person that mattered.

Of course for obvious reasons he had been devastated for a few months. Ron and Hermione visiting regularly for the first few weeks, making sure he was ok. Harry was always happy with them coming over, he loved and treasured his friends they always knew what to say.

Life seemed to be going good for Harry, one promotion away from being head of the Auror department, he had a large circle of friends from school that all seemed to genuinely care about him. He'd gotten over Ginny relatively easy, and before he knew it ten years had passed. It was then that Harry started to notice it.

Ron and Hermione seemed to be getting wrinkles, subtle, hardly noticeable. Ron's face had lost all of it's boyish features, and was more rugged and gruff. Laugh lines were visible around both of their eyes, and even Hermione had an older sophisticated look. However whenever Harry looked into the mirror he noticed something strange. He still looked like he did when Nick Fury had come to him asking him to join the Avenger's Initiative. An eighteen year old boy. Harry was never one to be consumed in his looks, not having much vanity in him. So it was to be expected that he hadn't spent much time in a mirror analyzing his looks.

He still looked fresh out of Hogwarts. He supposed the only things that had really changed was that he'd fixed his eyesight, it'd been fixed when he'd woken up from his other worldly encounter with Professor Dumbledore, at King's Cross Station. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, his glasses had been blasted off somewhere in the scuffle and hadn't been entirely concerned about the welfare of his facial seeing apparatus.

However he still kept a pair. Someone in the Auror Program told him that they were iconic, and that he could always charm them with enhancements. Like Moody had his well-known all seeing eye. Harry had thought the idea was brilliant and brought them down to Hermione who was working with the Public State of Affairs Department, where she also held an honorary position with her rank in the Department of Magical Prototypes and Extended Uses of Ordinary Technologies.

It was a mouthful and Harry had been dubious about their existence when Hermione had told him about them in one of their weekly dinner get-togethers. Ron had laughed it off as well, but a sharp look from his wife shut that mirth up. She explained to Harry that this was a new sub-department inside of the Magical Affairs department, where she held a speaking position as a chair member. Harry was always baffled by the Ministry and how everyone could essentially be up in everyone's business, and legally at that!

Hermione had told him that since she was with the Public State and Affairs, that it granted her a right to oversee Magical experiments that were produced, because they would in theory eventually be released to the public. The other part of the new sub-department was the testing and trying to assimilate Wizarding Culture into Muggle. Such as magical Televisions, Computers, Gaming systems, all the modern advances that Muggle had made in the last few centuries.

Minister Shacklebolt had a new direction for the Ministry, trying new things. And despite him being a temp, from an all out war that just happened, he was already doing a much better job then Fudge could ever lie about doing. And apparently familiarizing the Magical Community with the Muggle one was the first step. After funding the new department he made a public announcement about assimilating into a more accepting Muggle culture, was the first step to stop potential dark lord risings, using the previous war as a justifiable argument, the Public seemed to agree whole heartedly. However they had to take things slow, very slow.

So that was how his glasses became enchanted as they were. Taking to the new sub-department they went above and beyond the list that he and Hermione had compiled as useful additions to his wire rimmed glasses.

First off, they were indestructible, resistant to just about everything imaginable. Allowed him perfect vision at night, allowed him to see through most disillusions, barring his cloak, and other high level disillusionment spells. What he couldn't see however, he'd be alerted of it. Like an unknown ward, he'd be immediately alerted of said ward. Of course the rest would be experience for him to find out, but it was nonetheless a good thing to made aware of.

Harry would go to them every so often to add something to them when he thought of it. The glasses idea had been put into large production and were due to hit the market soon. It was a great idea! However the only downside was that they were rather expensive, barring most of the public from obtaining such a pair. This also meant unfortunately that they couldn't be standard issue for Aurors. The ministry simply couldn't shell out that kind of money just for a couple hundred pairs of glasses.

Now, back to the problem at hand. He wasn't getting any older! And it was disconcerting. Very much so. He met with Hermione on a lunch break one afternoon to discuss it. She had also been noticing.

"Well Harry, something that I've come up with is, well, it's a bit far-fetched but- well I think that maybe you gaining all the Hollows made you Death's Master. It could have adverse side effects, such as your aging dilemma." Hermione had theorized. Harry frowned thinking to himself. That could possibly be it. He nodded considering it.

"that sounds plausible," he admitted, and Hermione gave him a small smile. She could tell how freaked out he was by this.

"Don't worry about it Harry, Ron and I will always be by your side. Thick and thin," she said her smile growing, and Harry found it reflected on his face as well. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, making Harry pause.

"Hermione." he started off slowly as he tried to form the words he wanted in his head. "What if- what if others have noticed as well? I'm sure they've had, but-" the next words were extremely hard for Harry to force out.

"What if they, you know, want to experiment on me. You know in the Department of Mysteries or something?" Harry said, and for a second Hermione's face froze. She hadn't even considered it. Her face morphed into a very dangerous expression, as she stabbed her fork down on her chicken salad that she was eating.

"They have no authority to, and as working with the Public State and Affairs, they have no legal right. One of our new sub-branches, Magical Accidents and Occurrences will not allow it. What happened to you was a Magical occurrence, and an Accident. If the Department of Mysteries files for you, they will have to go through all branches and sub branches of Public Affairs. From past experience you are definitely not a threat to society, that would be their only hold on you. It's easily bypassed. No, Harry there is absolutely nothing to worry about." she finished, however her eyes were still dark, and her expression feral.

"I will absolutely make sure of it." She finished viciously, and not for the first time in his life, Harry was completely grateful to Hermione Weasley. His relief must've shown on his face, because she gave him a nicer more cheerier smile.

"So how's the specs?" she asked sweetly enough, doing a complete one eighty from her attitude a few seconds ago. Harry smiled as he plucked his glasses off his face.

"Brilliant."

However, things weren't so brilliant. In fact they were mostly terrible. Despite gaining lots of public approval. Kingsley Shacklebolt had not won re-election. Something that baffled everyone. He was popular with the public, and even his workers liked him. Some called fraud, but Kingsley had gracefully stepped down, public opinion of him still sky rocketing.

The new Minister, Absolomon Fangerforth, came out of nowhere. He had someone managed to get enough public appeal for him to be fairly voted and to take the place of minister. It was baffling, and no one really knew what had happened. Fangerforth was soon a name to hate as he shut down all the divisions that Kingsley had worked so hard to set up. Hermione's Public Affairs department was still running of course, but most of their branches had been shut down. Cuts were being made everywhere and sub-departments, such as the department that was furthering technology had been cut.

They were not in an economic crisis before, but they were now. Thousands had lost their jobs, the unemployment rate going through the roof as the Wizarding word toppled into a recession, breathtakingly close to a depression. Gringott's lost valuable customers who had to completely withdraw their gold to pay for mortgages and other things that a stable job usually did.

Everything was most certainly not good. And especially for Harry. The media ran an article on him, after getting an unanimous tip from what Harry assumed was the Department of Mysteries. They had a photo of him from twelve years ago, and a current one. They were complete matches, he was exactly the same as he had been in 1998 as he was now in 2010.

With the Magical Accidents and Occurrences shut down, Hermione couldn't legally defend him from being poke and prodded and taken in for testing. Ron was good enough to beat back the media and the public demanding his incapacitation for being a potential threat to the public for his unknown magical aversion to growing. Some friends who had gone into Media had tried to help him, saying that his magic reserves were probably so large that they slowed aging, referencing him to Dumbledore. However an illegal test on his magic proved it wrong.

In fact, it yielded interesting results. It said his magical signature was zero. Technically he should've been a squib, yet he could still make things levitate, spell things to tap dance, and do just about everything a fully qualified Auror could. However it appeared to be the breaking point for the public.

They demanded his incarceration immediately. Saying he was another Dark Lord rising. Ridiculous. Fangerforth did nothing, in fact he influenced it. Harry had been sacked and there was a warrant for his arrest for insubordination. Ron, being the one to take his position had intentionally led his Aurors down a wrong trail, making Harry able to escape. Hermione had him covered from there.

"seems like the war all over again." Harry muttered, shocked, as he sat in Bill and Fleur's cottage house. It was the most out of the way, and would most likely place that the ministry would check at all. That and it was under the Fidelis Charm. No one was getting in, or out without Bill being warned.

Louis, Bill's youngest took a seat next to Harry. The red headed child gave Harry a sad smile.

"It's ok Mr. Harry." Louis offered, not really helping but the sentiment was there, and it made Harry crack a tiny smile in return. He ruffled the boy's red hair, appreciating what the child had to morally offer him. Fleur came in with her two daughters behind her fussing over something. While Louis looked a lot like Bill, Victoire and Dominique looked like miniature Fleurs.

"'arry, you can stay az long az you need." She said, her English getting a lot better since she married Bill. Harry gave her an appreciative nod. So for the next two years Harry was hidden from the ministry, being switched from house to house, sometimes being given to relatives of friends who lived out of the country. McGonagall had even hidden him once at Hogwarts.

"-Harry what happened my dear boy, is something that I can hardly explain." Dumbledore's portrait offered little relief from his dilemma, but it was still soothing to talk to his favorite Professor. Harry gave an unenthusiastic smile.

"Hermione said that since I gathered the Hollows I became the Master of Death, she said that it had some effects to it, obviously. Also when I was scanned for magic, it read as if I were a squib." Harry supplied over the course of their conversation. Dumbledore looked troubled.

"Have you accepted this?" He asked, making Harry frown. Accepted? Of course he hadn't! This being the Master of Death thing was completely ruining his life, he lost his job, had warrants for his arrest, and many of his friends had been taken in for questioning on his whereabouts. Dumbledore must've guessed what he was thinking as he sighed.

"Harry, I fear that accepting this is the first step to dealing with it. Death appeared to the three brothers, perhaps he can as well to his Master. Keep this in mind Harry, and please do drop by more often, I fear that it's hard to find good conversation nowadays." Dumbledore said, and Harry smiled at the dismissal.

"See you later, Professor Dumbledore." he said, and Dumbledore gave him a kind smile as he left.

So Harry had tried just that. Holing himself up in the Room of Requirement he first tried to clear his mind with Occlumency, which was a standard thing to master before becoming an Auror. It didn't mean that he still didn't pretty much suck at it though, but he was loads better than with Snape mind raping him.

His first few attempts at contact were entirely uneventful. Death seemed to elude him, sometimes he would feel him nearer than other times, but he was still elusive. Harry found this annoying, and tiresome. How was he to deal with this, if he couldn't even contact this person he was the supposed 'Master' of?

After a few months on being unsuccessful Harry found himself near the English Channel, sightseeing, like a Muggle might. He was dressed very Muggle-ish and was very adept at blending in. A perk of being a classifiable 'squib' made it nearly impossible for the Ministry to pick up on a Magical signature, which meant he had to be very scarce when using his magic in public unwarded places. Lest his Magical signature be picked up from the Trackers.

Taking a few pictures of the Channel he sighed. It truly was a beautiful day. The sun was just setting and it cast brilliant hues across the sky. Today had been perfect, and completely indistinguishable. Here he was 'just Harry', something he wanted to be his entire life. Not 'freak', 'boy', and later, 'boy-who-lived', or 'savior', an recently 'dangerous-threat-to-public'. He'd even been promoted to most undesirable number one again.

His digital camera, which he'd salvaged in the Magical Prototypes and Extended Uses of Ordinary Technologies before it was shut down, looked perfectly like a Muggle camera having all of it's features, and more. Whatever that department had thought up, it was on there. Harry didn't even quite know the specifics, but he was still immensely happy with the product.

"Harry Potter" A feminine voice stated behind him, and Harry froze. How? He'd been very careful. He turned slowly and was face to face with a very beautiful woman. Her hair was a dark red and it was framed around her waves in waves.

"I am Agent Romanov." she introduced. And Harry knew right there that his world had been irrevocably changed. Forever.

* * *

**R&R Please! My self-esteem is already crap low. AGAIN THIS IS A ONESHOT UNLESS I GET HIT WITH A BAG OF BRICKS OF INSPIRATION THEN THIS IS STAYING HOW IT IS. NO NASTY REVIEWS PLEASE! :)))**


	2. Billionaires, assassins, wizards, oh my!

**Well after an overwhelming response to me continuing I did just that. I had no idea how much you guys actually liked what I wrote. I know I said it would be a oneshot, but whatevs. I kind of have an idea where I want to take this so worry not! I've written a few chapters ahead of this so updates should be regular for the next couple of weeks. Thank you all for convincing me to continue this :D**

**Disclaimer: As per usually, I obviously own nothing. **

* * *

Harry stared at Romanov with shock.

"excuse me." he finally got out after a few minutes of gaping like an idiot. Romanov gave a sigh, her eye lashes fluttering as she covered herself gently with a shawl that she was carrying around her shoulders.

"Mr. Potter you agreed to be apart of the Avengers Initiative over a decade ago, and now there is a crisis." Romanov said simply. Harry didn't know what to think, he wracked his brain for the day that he had first met Nick Fury, and groaned. He only joined that stupid thing because he thought nothing would ever become of it. It wasn't a very thought out move in hindsight.

"Alright, keep your voice down." Harry finally sighed, stowing his magically enhanced camera back into his backpack. However Romanov probably thought he had a concealed weapon of something because she kicked the backpack out of his hand as he stowed the camera and it sailed over into the English Channel.

"What the hell!" Harry yelled at her. All of his belongings were in there. He considered diving in after it, hoping maybe to at least salvage the camera. He was pretty sure everything was water proof in there.

"No tricks Potter-"

"it was a camera with a spare set of clothes and a photo album!" Harry seethed to her. Before standing on the railway, Romanov looked alarmed.

"you aren't going to jump-"

"Of course I'm going to jump in, that photo album is the only thing I have left of my parents, Agent Romanov." Harry glowered at her, before trying to swan dive over the edge, however it was more of an awkward fall, rather than the graceful leap he was hoping for. With a splash Harry Potter jumped into the English Channel to retrieve his belongings.

About twenty minutes later he was drying in front of Romanov who had met him at the shore.

"I apologize, I had thought you might have had a weapon." She admitted, and Harry tried his best not to give a derisive snort.

"Whatever," Harry muttered, angry that he couldn't use magic to make himself dry. Even though his belongings and his bag was spelled to be water proof, his clothing wasn't. Romanov reluctantly handed him her shawl.

"Here, I'm sorry that I caused this." She apologized. Harry wasn't buying it, he knew her type, working as the top Auror for the last decade had him recognizing all sorts of things that he wouldn't of when he was actually the age that he looked. However he did grab the shawl.

"How did you find me?" he asked after a few minutes of childish sulking.

"I'll admit Mr. Potter, finding you was a bit difficult." Romanov admitted, and the corner of Harry's mouth turned up into a small smirk. Pleased that he had avoided them for long enough to become a hassle.

"However, you are needed right away. For obvious reasons I can't disclose anything to confidential in public." Romanov said, Harry thought about refusing, but Romanov had anticipated it.

"if you do not comply, we will make it very hard for you to escape your people. And tell them of your exact locations." she threatened, and Harry mentally cursed, scowling a bit at the ground. He knew he shouldn't of accepted that damned avengers initiative.

"Alright, no need for that. I understand that if I come I'll be granted certain privileges with my people?" Harry asked, the Slytherin part of him had flourished and blossomed these past couple years while he was on the run, and in hiding. Romanov nodded her head.

"completely, we can destroy any evidence of yourself, and gain you citizenship in the U.S. we already have it worked out with the American ministry who would be apparently thrilled to have you, and would not bother you in any shape or form. You will also be compensated for your services, should you chose to give them." She said slowly, making sure he understood. Harry nodded.

"Alright, I'll come. I'll assist in this 'crisis', but then I want to be left alone to start a new life that isn't on the run." Harry said, and for a split second he saw such understanding, and longing in Romanov's eyes he thought he might have severely misjudged her. But she resolved herself and nodded curtly.

"of course, Mr. Potter. Please follow me." She said. And Harry did just that.

About an hour later Harry found himself on an jet heading to seemingly the middle of nowhere. It was just Romanov, himself and the two pilots aboard. A somewhat awkward silence had descended on the two. Harry still was holding resentment to Romanov for kicking his bag over the channel, he was fingering the fabric between his fingers as he looked down at it.

"I am sorry about that," she said, seeing him. Suddenly confusion overcame her face. "although I am confused about one thing, Mr. Potter. When you fished that thing out of the channel you were soaking, yet the bag was dry? I do not understand." She admitted to him looking on with clear confusion. Harry regarded for a few seconds, deliberating if he was going to tell her not. He decided that she probably would find out sooner or later, when Fury had him introduce himself to the others. He grimaced at the thought, Romanov had mentioned others earlier, and he really was not looking forward to working together with a group of unstable superhumans.

"Magic." He said simply, and he watched her eyes narrow, "seriously, I just spelled it so that it would be water proof. It's also fire proof as well." he informed her. She still looked like she was piecing together a problem, but finally her face cleared.

"If it isn't too much to impose, Mr. Potter, I was wondering, about your, ah.." she trailed not really knowing how to continue.

"My physical appearance?" at her small not he continued, "I assure you I'm older than I look. It's why I'm a criminal in my country, they think I'm going to be the next dark lord, just because I haven't aged since I was out of school." he said unhappily, he missed being able to walk through Diagon alley freely without being stalked. Of course there was always the fans.

"I'm sorry, dark lord?" she asked. Harry shot her a crooked smile.

"wasn't in your report? Or do you just want to know more about myself?" he asked her, she didn't even bat an eye as she regarded him. Harry knew that she was a splendid actress, they had many or her kind working in the ministry for under cover jobs. He knew everything he was saying was revealing more and more about himself to her, that she would undoubtedly report back to Fury with. At this point though, what did he have to hide? Well, there was still the hollows that he was sure that only he, Ron and Hermione knew about and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell them about them and those.

"A menace that used his magic to hurt and to kill people. His plan was to eradicate all the muggles-erm, regular people from the planet." Harry started darkly, "Shield was undoubtedly aware of this, ready to step in if needed." Harry guess, and at Romanov's slight nod he continued.

"anyways, in '97 I managed to kill the bastard in a duel. It's probably why Fury wanted me in the first place." Harry said. Romanov gave no indication of what she thought of the matter, besides a polite nod saying that she was listening to him.

"What about you?" Harry asked her, and Romanov gave a small smile once more.

"Assassin? Trained at an early age? Excellent Actress, and physically able to take me down if needed?" Harry listed as he studied her. Romanov didn't look surprised, in fact she didn't do anymore but continue the small smile on her lips.

"You are correct Mr. Potter." She said. Harry put his backpack down. And a few long seconds passed before Harry cut through the silence.

"Just Harry." he said drawing Romanov's attention back over to him. She rose an elegant eyebrow at him. But Harry didn't drop her gaze, used to dealing with strong independent woman that weren't afraid to use your disadvantages against you.

"I do not like formalities, Harry is fine." Harry said to her. Romanov gave a small nod, the same small smile carving its way on her face.

"Alright, Harry." she paused, as if considering something for a few seconds before continuing. "You can call me Natasha." she said. And Harry shot her a small smile as well. He was a bit rusty on his people skills, not having had a real conversation or friend to talk to in a while.

It was soon apparent to where they were going. A few minutes ago they had started to have a deep incline from the ocean surface, and Harry really had no idea where this pilot was going. But suddenly something shimmered, and Harry dug his glasses out of his bag and placed them on his face as he looked at the sky.

"ah." he said softly, as a gigantic flying structure became visible to him.

"Be prepared to board, Harry." Romanov called, as she took the still slightly damp shawl from the seat next to her. Harry nodded, stowing his glasses back in his backpack, before sliding the straps over his shoulders. He stood up stretching his legs. A few minutes later the jet had landed in a hangar, and Harry stepped out, scoping the place out, and tempted to put his glasses back on.

"This way, Harry." Romanov said, striding in front of him. Harry followed, his eyes still traveling all over the structure. It was like nothing he had ever seen. Well, besides those Muggle films he found himself enjoying every once in a while.

"I'll debrief you on the way, we're already late." She said before punching the elevator button for up.

A few minutes later, and after a brief summary of what had transpired, Harry found himself facing four people. Well, five counting Fury. He let his gaze fall over each of them. Romanov had given him a brief description of each one.

"Well Mr. Potter, I must repeat you are certainly a slippery fellow." Fury commented, and Harry took an empty seat next to a guy who looked like he had seen better days. This must've been Bruce Banner. He looked worn, feeble, yet Harry knew better. He knew that if provoked this man was an unstoppable monster. Bruce gave him a small smile, which Harry returned.

"I'm assuming Romanov had gotten you up to speed." Fury said, and at Harry's nod he continued.

"We need to locate the tesseract as soon as possible, and retrieve Dr. Selvig, and Agent Barton." Fury droned on, but Harry wasn't listening, he already knew this stuff from Romanov's debriefing. He was more interested in studying the others than listening. It seemed that the others were as well. He was a bit of an anomaly, he supposed  
"I'm sorry, who is this?" A voice cut across Fury's making the mans' one visible eye narrow slightly. Ah, Tony Stark, Romanov had been described this one with slight disdain. Harry looked over at the billionaire sporting an Black Sabbath shirt. He certainly didn't look like much, despite the ominous glow of the device in the middle of his chest, which she had also briefly explained.

"bringing in kids to do the work now? What're you fifteen?" Tony asked, and Harry felt a bit of resentment towards the man, but instead he smiled slightly.

"I'm thirty two." he answered softly, enjoying their reactions to his age immensely. Tony gaped for a second, before jumping out of his seat inspecting him.

"uh, I'm going to call bullshit." Tony said.

"Stark please, sit down-" Fury tried to organize the group of superheroes who were slowly all getting to their feet. Harry had risen when Tony had gotten close to him.

"I'm just saying, unless he's got some bitchin' anti aging moisturizer, I'm calling it!"

"I can assure you Mr. Stark, that I'm not bullshitting you." Harry said, his hands coming up in a surrender pose. He really didn't want trouble, and this was the kind of thing he wanted to avoid. Unneeded confrontation. However Tony didn't seem to care as he stared Harry done.

"What year were you born." Tony rapidly started questioning.

"1980." Harry answered just as fast.

"Stark, sit down, I'm over seventy, and I don't look it." Steve. That was his name. Steve Rogers. Military experiment gone right. Frozen in ice for decades, and still not looking a day older from he was initially frozen.

"settle down capisicle," Tony said, which made Steve roll his eyes.

"How about we all, just settle down." Bruce spoke up, standing. Everyone looked at him, and a understanding passed through them all. Except stark, he still had an exceedingly arrogant look on his face.

"I'm sure that Mr. Potter would explain himself, if given the chance." Bruce said diplomatically before sitting back down. Fury nodded, letting Harry speak knowing that keeping Stark curious was the recipe for disaster.

"I'm a wizard."

* * *

**R&R! plz :)**


End file.
